O que se aprende com D Gray Man
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Depois de ler o mangá e ver o anime, você deve ter pensado: O que foi que DGM trouxe de útil para minha vida? Bem... Eis aqui algumas sugestões! XD


**Disclaimer: **D Gray Man, por alguma razão cruel do destino, não nos pertence.

* * *

**O que aprendemos com D.Gray-man. 8D**

Se um cara for o tempo todo doce e gentil, NÃO CONFIE nele quando vocês jogarem pôquer.

Sempre fuja quando uma garota com um pirulito e um guarda-chuva vier te perguntar se ainda tem ingressos para o show.

Quando seu amigo órfão atender um telefone público aleatório e disser que é um trabalho novo, desconfie logo que ele é um assassino.

Chorar pelos mortos é MUITO, MUITO, perigoso. Principalmente se tem um cosplay do Pingüim do Batman por perto.

Nunca aceite uma proposta de um cara que fala "Konbawa" como se estivesse soletrando.

É melhor não falar seus segredos perto de um gato. Principalmente de um com uma estrela na testa.

Nunca chame dois irmãos gêmeos de "crianças" e nunca de as costas para eles. Eles irão se tornar um só, com a força de mil, e você não gostará disso.

Não existe dano ao nível de água do organismo, por mais que você chore. Mesmo que você chore um verdadeiro rio todo dia.

Sempre que seu irmão mais velho disser que fez um novo robô, corra.

Pandas podem ser ótimos mestres. Só tome cuidado para não levar uma voadora.

Quando um cara tem uma espada e sabe usá-la muito bem, não o chame pelo primeiro nome. Pode parecer engraçado na hora, mas quando você estiver na enfermaria, não será.

Se um ruivo gritar 'STRIIIIKE!' quando te ver; não, ele não é idiota e acha que vocês estão jogando boliche; ele só acha você bonita.

Não se importe em gastar muito. É só deixar as contas para seus inimigos ou seu aprendiz.

Galinhas dão uma ótima distração para os inimigos citados acima.

Ninguém vai estranhar se você parecer uma cruza ruiva do Van Hellsing com o fantasma da ópera. Ou vai dar uma bela olhada na arma que você leva na cintura antes de falar.

Quando um cara com aparência de louco e que deixa a língua para fora quase o tempo todo disser que "o papai quer brincar", não vá brincar com ele. Pelo amor de Deus, _não vá_.

Se você quer deixar seu cabelo curto e com as pontas bem ajeitadinhas, toque fogo nele.

Se você tem um azar permanente e foi despedida de todos os empregos, a solução pode estar no seu relógio...

... ou o problema, se você tiver desejado que o amanhã nunca chegasse quando estava perto dele.

Sempre tente evoluir, mesmo que você acabe perdendo a bunda.

Avistou alguém cinza? Corra.

Você pode ser o mais fria quanto puder, sua criada sempre irá te amar.

Nunca faça besteiras como assumir a forma dos outros para morrer no lugar deles. Sempre dará em merda.

"Cruz" é um ótimo nome para bebês...

... "Estrada", também.

Assim como nomes que rimam.

Se você encontrar um cara que parece o Drácula, JOGUE STRIP PÔQUER COM ELE!

... A não ser que você tenha estrelas negras nas suas hemácias.

Sangue pode ser uma ótima matéria prima para balas.

Palhaços podem ser mais poderosos do que você imagina.

Se você quiser tentar suicídio, abrigue um grupo de Exorcistas no seu navio.

Se você for o único sobrevivente da tripulação do navio citado e se você se achar um fraco, não se preocupe. Você é um Exorcista.

Se você receber um bolo de cartas de uma só vez, não se anime. Tenha a certeza que é tudo conta do seu mestre.

Ruivos são sempre metidos a conquistadores. Mas alguns fazem isso com classe.

Quando disserem que você sabe tocar a música; você _sabe_ tocar a música. Mesmo que, sabe como é, esteja sendo temporariamente possuído.

Ver seu inimigo virar sangue não é certeza que ele foi derrotado...

... Ver seu inimigo virar pó na sua frente, também não.

Quando você é realmente foda, ninguém vai se importar se suas armas forem borboletas.

Quando você é realmente foda, ninguém vai ligar que você pareça com o emo daquele ooooutro carnaval.

Sua família para você é tudo. Sempre a vingue.

Quando a sua Inocência ficar super foda, ninguém vai se importar se você parecer o Freakazoid.

Ninguém se revolta quando você é um peso morto. Mas é só por existir uma suspeita que você seja a fonte dos poderes de todos. O que é uma pena.

Robôs normalmente não vêm com dispositivo Anti-Kanda...

... ou anti-Dark Boots.

Mas, lembre-se: o ponto fraco fica no **buraco da nuca**. Mesmo que você não saiba onde fica isso.

Se ele pegar no seu rosto, te chamar de "nee-san" e, assim que entrar em outra sala, receber um beijo de outra garota, se liga. VOCÊ PERDEU!

Procure sempre _aquela pessoa_ e decida não morrer até encontrá-la. Mesmo que isso te deixe mais parecido com aquele emo do ooooutro carnaval.

Algumas besteiras que você faz hoje podem te trazer benefícios no futuro.

Tudo bem se você comer muito por ter uma Inocência do tipo parasita, o que realmente assusta é a rapidez com que você o faz.

Sabe aquele garotinho que acenou para você quando você o viu ser conduzido para um experimento que o levaria a morte? Pois é. Ele vai voltar. E vai te possuir.

Sempre carregue uma zarabatana com sonífero. Nunca se sabe quando vai se precisar fazer alguém inconveniente dormir...

Debaixo do polvo, SEMPRE tem outro polvo.

A Ordem Negra produz anabolizantes ilegais. Como você acha que aquele robô ficou todo marombado?

Café compensa a falta de tempo para almoçar

Café compensa a falta de vida social, também.

Quando sua mão já tá detonada, peça para morderem de novo. Nem vai doer.

Você vai sempre deprimir ao falarem de seu amor falecido. Mesmo que você a tenha matado. E mesmo que ela tenha tentado matar você.

Por mais que você ame sua filha, não faça acordos com um cara de cartola e sorriso demoníaco.

Traidores se dão mal. Muito mal.

Mesmo que tenha uma parede no caminho, só continue indo para frente! (homenagem não intencional ao WO)

Você sempre vai ficar em dúvida se ama mais seu robô ou sua irmã.

Toda vez que você cair no chão, cheque se seu nariz e seu busto estão no lugar.

Não tem problema nenhum em beijar um inimigo...

... Mas que você vai levar um tremendo carão, você vai

Nunca fique dentro de uma caixa de presentes gigante.

Ir de velório em velório é um ótimo jeito de conseguir matéria prima.

Ninguém vai estranhar se você nunca conseguir fechar a boca...

... Aliás, ninguém estranha se você tem algo esquisito na boca. Tipo, se ela é costurada

Punks existem desde o século 19. Emos, também.

As botas da enfermeira são quentes. Agora, senta e chora.

Genjutsu vira merda perto da Grave of Maria...

... Taijutsu vira merda perto do Krory...

... Ninjutsu vira merda perto de... Bem, de qualquer Inocência.

A cor da moda é cinza. Não se importe em ousar com uma base dessa cor, _look_ zumbi é a tendência.

Morsas usam óculos e falam "Konbawa".

O objetivo de vida do Sasuke é virar o Kanda...

... O problema é que deixar de ser emo é difícil. O Krory ainda não conseguiu, pobrezinho.

Kanda Knight Hates You.

Madonna não é a única com um cabelo de morrer de inveja. Só que o dela não pode perfurar os seus inimigos.

Apreciar a verdadeira beleza do mundo nem sempre é uma coisa boa. Principalmente se você é um akuma.

"É hora de fazer um julgamento. Judgement."

Sempre faça o que sua namorada manda...

... Afinal, ela tem foices nas mãos.

Algumas bonecas duram bem mais tempo do que você imagina.

Tudo o que você precisa para fazer um projétil capaz de perfurar blindagens anti-akumas é de um estilete, uma vela e o sangue de um herói bíblico nas suas veias.

Se você tá desempregado, é uma boa se candidatar a akuma. Pré-requisitos: ser idiota e ter um corpo saudável.

Não seja amigo do Johnny. Um, virou Tagaochi. O outro, um esqueleto. Qual será o próximo?

Nem sempre Exorcistas são... Sabe como é, inocentes.

"Perder a Inocência" nem sempre tem duplo sentido.

A regra nessa coleção são as roupas mais "cheguei"... Todos os akumas vão prestar atenção em você!

... A não ser que você tenha um bom olho para certas coisas...

... Mas não estamos nos referindo a pegar mulher alheia.

E, por último, mas não menos importante:

**_NÃO SEJA UM DOCE DE PESSOA!!_**

_

* * *

__LOL. Fic feita em conjunto com a Srta. Abracadabra n.n Espero que tenham se divertido! Foi o resultado de duas noites no MSN XD_

Reviews, minha gente? i.i

Kissus, Já Né!


End file.
